


《人鱼的飨宴》上，中，下AU小车一辆

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 人鱼铁X人类盾





	《人鱼的飨宴》上，中，下AU小车一辆

上篇

“Tony……”

Steve受到蛊惑，脱下身上唯一的白色衬衫，坐到水池边。人鱼立即从池子中央游过来，探出水面。长有鱼鳍的双手伸起来，欣喜地揽住Steve脖子，亲昵地贴近他，亲吻他，红色鱼尾拍打着水面，看起来很高兴。

“那条人鱼，好像进入了发情期。”

Steve想起Banna的话。老实说，Tony比神话里的人鱼要来得特别，他没有长发，甚至还有胡子，不柔美，很强壮。而且，这条雄性人鱼正在对Steve发情，想跟他交配，从看见他的第一眼起。Tony不会说话，可他眼神隔着玻璃，落到Steve身上也是无比色情露骨，赤裸裸的占有欲毫不掩饰。假如这样病态的表情出现在人类脸上，Steve甚至会怀疑他是性瘾者，整日疯狂做爱也无法被满足。

有力的鱼尾挤进Steve双腿间，他虽然还坐着，可身体紧贴着Tony，薄薄的鳞片冰冷湿滑。人鱼那玩意已经勃出体外，顶着Steve小腹，躁动不安地摩擦起来。

“Tony……停下来。”Steve忍耐的声音，对性欲高涨的人鱼来说，更像是邀请。

淫蛇似的舌头在嘴里翻搅，Steve被逼张开嘴，接受贪婪的掠夺。Tony双手紧紧地抱着他的背，力道之大，鱼鳍几乎在上面划出血痕。嘴唇稍有满足地拉开距离时，Tony看见Steve的唾液，沿着嘴角淌到锁骨，再往下滴到乳尖上。人鱼凑过去，亵玩地从乳尖自下而上，一丝不留地将唾液舔尽。

Tony抬眼，看见Steve眼神逐渐溃散，开始染上情潮，满意地重新吻了吻他的唇。人鱼唾液有媚药的成分，无论是从皮肤还是从嘴里渗入。Tony伸出舌尖，舔了舔Steve胸前的肉粒，低下头收紧嘴唇，用力地吮吸起来。电流似的麻痒让Steve本能往后躲，Tony双手紧紧箍着他的背。尖牙有意无意地刺进充血挺立的肉粒，Steve被疼痛刺激得直起腰，向后仰起了头，无助地张开嘴，梗在咽喉的呻吟更像呜咽。

被虐待的乳尖，下一刻又被舌尖安抚性地舔舐，Steve下身的阴茎也勃起了。抵在湿滑的鳞片上摩擦着，奇妙的感觉像在猥亵着这条人鱼。顶端的小孔，兴奋得溢出水珠，在鳞片上留下一条淫秽的色泽。

Tony双手向下滑去，吻也越往越下，濡湿滑过小腹，Steve挺立的性器诱惑着他。人鱼抬起他的右腿，低下头，好玩地伸出舌尖舔舐阴茎，卷走顶端上的水珠。Steve全身都热得难受，后穴蠕动得很厉害，冰冷池水的浸润，让肉壁收缩痉挛。

Tony将阴茎含进嘴里，吞吐起来。Steve紧咬牙关，张着腿，姿势放浪又淫秽。双手陷进人鱼的头发里，快感从小腹一路攀升，犹如狂风暴雨过境，身体不住地打着颤。人鱼的口腔比他的身体炽热，几乎要将Steve的阴茎融化，舌尖还恶意地沿着凸出的血管舔过，然后抵住顶端的小孔。

人鱼从水里捞起Steve另一只脚，握着他的脚裸，让他的脚趾触碰到他的阴茎，然后滑进他的脚掌。阴茎顶弄着他的脚掌，滑过脚心，那触感既恶心又奇异。

Tony收紧口腔，肆意亵玩Steve的性器，靠着鱼尾的划动，阴茎一下下地奸淫着Steve的脚心。大腿内侧开始抽搐，可他依然大张着双腿，Tony将他抬起的腿放到肩上，让自己能将他的阴茎吞得更深。

水底下，Steve的脚心让Tony的阴茎暂时得到满足。原本还有规律的摩擦，变成毫无章节的顶弄，紧绷的脚掌连同大腿内侧，抽搐起来。在濒临射精的边缘，Steve双手扯着Tony的头发，却在他一个深喉下泄到他嘴里。

人鱼也射精了，看着双眼布满情欲的Steve，抬起他的腿，亲吻住他的脚裸，嘴角还残留着他的精液。看在Steve眼里，色情又羞耻，涨红着脸闭上眼睛。

Tony凑过来，亲昵地亲吻他……

中篇

人鱼是独占欲超强的生物，跟童话里那位完全不一样。得不到，宁愿将爱人拖入深海淹死，然后在往后几千年，几万年的孤独岁月里，独自怀抱着尸骨，低声呢喃爱语。

Steve是一位潜水教员，无意间迷路闯入研究院。当他俯身穿过低垂的室内植物时，发现自己正站在一个巨大的水槽边，落地玻璃里黑乎乎一片，什么也看不见。Steve有点疑惑这个水槽的用处，转身准备离开，身后却传来“碰，碰”撞击玻璃的声音。

Steve下意识回头，眼前情景顿时让他震惊得瞪大眼睛。水槽里，一条人鱼正在发狠地冲撞玻璃，双眼紧紧地盯着他，神情显得十分焦急，深怕他离开似的。Steve还没从震惊中回神，一声刺耳得声波让他捂上耳朵，也让玻璃出现裂缝，借着水压，人鱼撞破了玻璃。

“Tony……”

Steve被淹没在水流里，脑子里传来这个声音。一双长着鱼鳍的手，紧紧地抱着他腰身，直到他们被水流撞到墙上，那双手依然没有放开他。水渐渐退去，Tony亲昵地靠近Steve，亲吻他脖子，鱼尾高兴地拍打着潮湿的地面。

Steve全身都湿透了，T恤黏在身上十分不舒服，这会儿被人鱼冰冷的身体紧紧贴着，显得更加难受。可人鱼不懂，并且动作强硬，霸道，他很喜欢Steve，本能地想与他交配。虽然他身上传来的，也是雄性的气味，可Tony觉得那味道很诱人，让他下身的鳞片开始隆起。

“Tony？”Steve试着唤一声，想让压着他的人鱼让开。

听见Steve叫自己，Tony好像很高兴，随即凑近他，吻上他的唇。

人鱼在吻他，虽然只是碰到一起的轻吻。这个认知让Steve全身僵硬，手往下，碰触到Tony腰上的鳞片……这是真的人鱼。Steve皱起眉头，而且这条人鱼毫不掩饰对他的兴趣，浑身带着一股陌生的攻击性，让人胆战心惊。

趁着Steve还在愣神，Tony舌头长驱直入，贪婪地翻卷着他的舌根，像两条发情的毒蛇，无比淫秽地抵死缠绵。T恤湿哒哒地几乎透明，乳首在人鱼冰冷的身上摩擦，Steve被吻得合不拢嘴，唾液从嘴角淌下，滴到被磨得红肿的乳尖上，再渗进衣料里，可怜兮兮地轻颤着。

Steve想推开Tony，人鱼粗大的尾巴挤进他双腿，让他被逼分开腿坐在鱼尾上，Tony还在抱着他的背，面对面的姿势将他撑起。某个勃出体外的玩意，猥亵地隔着裤子，一下下摩擦着Steve被撩得半起的阴茎。

这种时候，再没有常识，也知道这条人鱼在对自己发情了。Steve有点惊恐，开始挣扎起来。可他的挣扎让Tony疑惑，刚才他的配偶不是叫他名字了吗？怎么现在又不愿意了？

Tony生气地将Steve抵在墙上，凑过去，粗暴地咬着他脖子，想让他的配偶安静下来。人鱼的牙齿咬破了皮肤，血腥味散开来，Steve生怕自己真的会被咬死，不敢再动。可仍然垂死挣扎地妄图对Tony解释，“我是人类。”

Tony见Steve不挣扎了，安抚性地用舌尖舔过被咬的地方，只是双手将他抱得更紧，生怕他跑了。血还在往外冒，顺着锁骨滴落到胸前的肉粒上，Tony盯着那粒凸起，红得像诱人的果实一样，勾引着他伸出舌尖，试探性地隔着T恤舔舐。

一股电流似的麻痒，从Tony碰触自己的舌尖炸开。Steve睁开眼睛，看见人鱼正在用唇舌亵玩他的乳尖，时而舔弄，时而含着吸吮，那股麻痒直达心底，挠不到，烦躁得涨红着一张脸。Steve无意识地挺起腰部，想让Tony舔得更大力，甚至用牙齿来咬它，好让它能止痒。  
乳尖被蹂躏得几乎滴出血来，乳晕上布满牙印，黏在T恤上，看起来色情得很。Tony卷起Steve的衣服，背部松开一只手，划过他的小腹，直接伸到裤子里，握着他完全勃起的阴茎。

被冰冷的手指包裹，Steve打了个冷战。他的内裤全湿了，并不只是因为水的关系，他正在被条人鱼诱奸，而当他准备弃械投降时，包裹着阴茎的手开始动起来，Steve咬紧牙关，不得不闭上眼睛，这样的情景太过于放浪。因为鱼尾的关系，双腿不得不大大张开，方便Tony亵玩他的阴茎。

“Tony……”从Steve喉咙间逐渐溢出呻吟，小腹传来的紧窒奇妙得很。人鱼尖锐的指甲尖，有意无意地刺进阴茎顶端的小吼，轻微的刺痛中带着被虐待的快感，让Steve大腿内侧抽搐起来。

看见配偶因为自己的逗弄而情动，Tony的表情看起来很痴迷。从裤子里掏出Steve的阴茎，上下撸动起来。指甲尖沾上，因阴茎过度兴奋而从小口溢出的液体，拉出一条银线。上身凑过去，舔舐着乳晕上的齿痕，不一会儿，又重蹈覆辙地去舔咬另一边的肉粒。

“Tony，别这样……”深知这条人鱼所谓的求爱，是想上他。Steve强迫自己清醒，总不能真的被一条人鱼强奸吧？可是下腹强烈的射精感让Steve失神，仰头抵在身后墙壁上，身体下意识地弓起，将乳尖送进Tony嘴里，任他粗暴地蹂躏那粒红肿的肉粒。全身肌肉都紧绷着，双腿在射精感下越长越开，后穴无意识地收缩起来，摩擦起Tony的尾巴。直到小腹一阵痉挛，Steve射在了Tony的手上。

释放后的味道让Tony情欲高涨，他的配偶果然是喜欢他的。拉着Steve的手去碰自己那玩意，撒娇似的去蹭Steve脖子。这是要让自己帮他手淫？Steve刚射精的阴茎还没完全软下来，又被他玩意顶了下，然后与他摩擦起来。

“你这……”Steve想骂混蛋，但想到人鱼不懂他在说什么，硬生生地吞下下半句。人鱼亲了亲他，然后不住地用他那玩意摩擦Steve的阴茎。偏偏没有进一步行动，Steve狐疑地抬头，看  
见Tony眼里的哀求，顿时明白过来，这条人鱼在征求配偶允许。

“……”Steve一下子不知道说什么好，同时感觉身后有一只手将他的裤子半褪下来，指尖抵着尾椎滑落，落到他后穴上，用指甲尖轻轻地划过穴口的皱褶。

刺痛使得Steve打了个激灵，后穴也紧张得收缩起来，咬着Tony的指尖。Tony重新吻上Steve，极其温柔地讨好着。那玩意还顶着他小腹，有意无意地蹭着着他阴茎的顶端，而Steve则大张着腿承受欢愉，这画面艳情得极端。

Tony的手指伸进Steve的后穴，有节奏地抽插起来，火热的肉壁被冰冷刺激得不住地抽搐，指尖每次抽出都能带出一丝淫丝。Tony随后增加了一只手指，肆无忌惮地将后穴搅得天翻地覆。

Steve双腿夹紧了人鱼的尾巴，身体向前倾，趴在人鱼身上喘息。身体里的两只手指带给他的快感实在太可怕，肉穴被凌虐得一塌糊涂，湿哒哒地在鱼尾上留下淫秽的痕迹。似乎找到某点好玩的地方，Tony的手指开始集中攻击那处凸起，Steve被那两只手指操得绷紧全身，  
连脚趾也兴奋得卷缩起来。

眼前着Steve又要高潮了，忽然一连串脚步声传来，Tony眯起眼睛，抽出手指，抱着Steve滚到一边的掩体。研究室很大，刚才的水流也将这里冲得乱成一团。在室内植物的遮掩下，Tony紧紧地抱着Steve，生怕他会被抢走。Steve觉得自己现在的样子，要有多难堪就有多难堪，衣衫几乎全褪，还差点被一条人鱼用手指操后穴操到高潮。Tony那玩意，还在他面前。

Steve抬头，看见Tony一副委屈又难受的样子，满眼的哀求。脚步声已经进入研究室了，可是这条混账人鱼居然想让他给他口交？鱼尾向上顶了顶，那玩意碰触到Steve的嘴唇。

Steve觉得自己是被蛊惑了，伸出舌尖试探性地舔了舔。感觉到Tony身体忽然绷紧，但那表情似乎很享受。Steve张开嘴，把那玩意含到嘴里，一股麝香味充斥着口鼻，Tony按着他的后颈，强迫着他吞得更深。

外面的研究人员找不到人鱼，似乎很着急，脚步声就在周边翻来覆去地走过。Steve吞吐着人鱼那玩意，Tony舒服得伸直了鱼尾，喉咙发出舒服的低鸣。头被按着，Steve退不出来，嘴被操得酸麻。可下身重新勃起的阴茎，无意识地开始主动磨蹭起鱼尾上的鳞片，不知羞耻地想在痛苦中获得快感。

Tony察觉到了Steve的情动，摆起鱼尾，让他每一下都能顶在鳞片上。鳞片湿滑又冷，却意外地舒服，让难耐的快感得到慰藉。Steve一边用阴茎操着那条尾巴，一边被强迫着将Tony那玩意埋进深喉。

在某个研究人员站在他们旁边张望别处时，Tony射在了他的嘴里，而Steve也射到了鱼尾上。人鱼将他拉到上面来，就着Steve嘴里还有精液的样子，亲昵地亲吻他的唇。

下篇

Steve被压在水池边，刚高潮完，全身都泛着被疼爱后的红潮。人鱼抱着他，细细地亲吻他。舌尖舔舐过满是齿痕的身体，看起来十分色情。Steve被玩弄得失神，双眼茫然，Tony喜欢让他高潮，更痴迷于高潮时，他被爱欲所折磨的神态。理智在抗拒，本能却让他无意识地张开腿，承受他给予的欢愉。

人鱼的手伸到水下，握住男人才刚刚才射完的阴茎，温柔地爱抚起来。Tony喜欢无时无刻粘着Steve，喜欢跟他待在一起，碰触他，亲吻他。Steve想推开Tony的手，他忘记今晚被人鱼挑逗，射了多少次。好像自从将他从研究室带回来后，除了吃饭休息，他们一直在做爱。他无法拒绝人鱼的吻，任Tony暧昧地吻遍他全身。

人鱼的尾巴弓起来，挤到Steve双腿间，让他坐在上面。看来Steve真的很累了，Tony的手挑逗了半天，阴茎还是软趴趴地低垂在湿滑的鳞片上。人鱼凑过去，亲昵地用脸蹭了蹭Steve脖子，然后伸出舌头舔舐他的喉结。

Steve趴在人鱼身上，尾椎被顶住，那玩意热得发烫，“混蛋，我射不出来了……”

人鱼听不懂，抬头吻住Steve，那玩意顺着尾椎，有节奏地摩擦着屁股上的皮肤。又滑又粘的，Steve绷紧肌肉，抵触地直起腰来躲避。嘴被吻住，没有了刚开始时的霸道与强硬，含着下唇舔吮的动作，更像是温柔地安抚自己的配偶。胸前两颗红肿不堪的乳尖，随着Steve的动作，一直摩擦着人鱼的胸膛，冰凉的水珠滴在肉粒上，色情地淌过，掉到人鱼的身上，刺痛中带着被虐待的快感。

屁股上的皮肤，被那玩意磨得发红发烫，Tony被自己的配偶宠着，有点肆无忌惮起来。将那玩意夹在屁股缝里，来回摩擦穴口，顶端上由于行风而溢出的液体，穴口皱褶被涂得淫秽发亮。

Steve知道Tony在求欢，而且已经不满足于只是单单射出来这么简单，这条人鱼想操他。从他已经痴迷得病态的表情来看，他再不答应，估计真的会被按在水池边强奸。

“进来吧……”嘴唇贴着，要说话不容易，反正横竖一刀。Steve面红耳赤，自己的后穴口，正不知羞耻地咬着那玩意的顶端。

Tony疑惑地看盯着Steve，后者简直挫败得又想骂“混蛋”了，只差叫这条人鱼干自己了，他居然因为语言不通只是盯着他？

“混蛋。”Steve真的骂出来了，低头去咬Tony嘴唇。抬高自己臀部，被Tony面对面地抱着，看不见身后的状况。凭着感觉找到那根硬邦邦的玩意，其实不用看也知道，这情景放浪得就像妓女主动骑上去一样。

Tony还沉溺在配偶第一次主动亲吻他的喜悦中，忽然被温热软肉紧紧地包裹，让人鱼舒服在喉咙间发出呻吟。Steve拧眉咬紧牙关，异物入侵让他很难受，而且那玩意还热得发烫，几乎将他肉壁烫得融化。

“我可告诉你，我是男的，不会生孩子。”

几乎是从牙缝挤出来的句子，Steve睁开眼睛，看见人鱼舒服得眯起眼睛，看起来十分高兴，凑过来又想吻他。Steve扭开头躲开，Tony亲到他脖子上，猥亵似的用舌尖舔舐他的喉结，然后是锁骨，细细地安抚他。

直到Steve眉头舒展开来，人鱼才按着他的腰，那玩意开始律动起来。在水里，Steve没有任何着力点，只能攀着Tony的肩膀，双腿打开地任由一条人鱼亵玩顶弄。被强迫挤压的快感，排山倒海地压来，Steve头皮一阵发麻。Tony自下而上的顶弄毫无章节，或许是沉溺在配偶认同的喜悦中，粗暴的撞击下下都划过湿热的肉壁，顶到最深处。

Steve后穴被完全操开了，人鱼的双手紧紧箍着他的腰，让他重重地往下坐，整根性器全部撞进他体内，抽出时湿哒哒的，再撞进去。粗硬的茎头像锤子一样击打在内壁某一点上，电击一样的快感掠过脊椎，蹿上一塌糊涂的大脑。Steve咬紧牙关，绷紧了全身，漂亮的身体被人鱼舔咬着，阴茎抵在他小腹上滑动，又开始勃起了。

血从嘴角溢出，Tony伸手按低Steve的脖子，吻上他的唇，然后舔掉那些血。那玩意还在他身体里疯狂抽插，腰渐渐开始不受控制地迎合着鱼尾的动作，双腿大腿内侧也在剧烈抽搐着，整个人被人鱼顶得一上一下，快速耸动。

体腔像是天生为契合他的性器而生的，进入时毫无缝隙，抽出时死死地被媚肉咬着，Steve被顶得直仰起头。人鱼就着契合的姿势，将他转过身去，背对着自己。然后毫无预警地沉到水里去，Steve一惊，后穴紧张得强烈收缩起来，人鱼死死抱着想逃的他，肉穴的紧致让他疯狂。

Steve闭着气，可后穴的撞击让他根本无法专心，不一会就被操得张嘴了。水一下子灌进来，Tony掰过他下颚，吻上他的唇，给他渡气。另一只手伸到下身，握着他再次完全勃起的阴茎。

Steve知道这条Tony是真的想在水里完成交配，双手向后绕，压着他的头，抬头抢着他嘴里的空气，至少先不淹死自己。覆盖在阴茎上的手，和后穴那玩意让他力不从心，双腿肌肉绷紧抽搐得疼痛，可Tony仍然不知餍足地干着他。

更往深处沉去，Steve松了手，他的胸口像炸开一样，松了嘴，Tony追上来咬着他。强烈的窒息感使得快感决堤，后穴逐渐痉挛起来，加上小腹被Tony压着，射精感让双腿越张越开。

人鱼摸清了配偶的敏感点，每下都狠狠地撞到那点上，直到Steve全身痉挛着高潮，前端射出来后，痉挛状态仍然没有停下。人鱼亲昵地抱着他的身体，然后在没有拔出来的姿势向水面游去。

Tony坐到岸上，让Steve坐在他的鱼尾上，可他的身体仍然在抽搐。后穴一下下地，在咬着他那玩意。Tony吻他，温柔地吻他的身体，让他放松，等待着他清醒过来。

直到Steve眼睛焦距逐渐回复，还没完全清醒过来，人鱼又再次开始向上挺动。Steve是被操得回复神智的，被那玩意顶得直拧眉，分开腿跪在冰冷的瓷砖上，脚趾兴奋得卷缩起来。  
“混蛋。”人鱼在舔咬他的乳首，那两颗可怜兮兮的肉粒，看起来色情无比，“Tony……”

人鱼喜欢听到配偶叫他，那玩意更是卖力地向深处撞去，尾巴拍打着水面，掩盖了Steve压抑的呻吟。

Steve甚至怀疑他是不是要操死自己，这发狠的攻势，顶得他说不出话来，连呼吸也被打乱了。只能仰着头，张着嘴。人鱼按着他的背，让他贴近自己，后穴被操得一塌糊涂，刚高潮完的媚肉，敏感得只要一被滑过，就会颤抖着将那玩意缠得更紧。

Steve知道人鱼快要射了，那玩意狠得几乎要将他顶穿，低下头，“拿出来……别射到里面去……”

换来人鱼亲昵地亲吻他的耳朵，Steve想推开他，可接近高潮的身体反而将他吞得更深。就在Tony一个深埋，射出来时，Steve也被顶得第二次高潮了。

Tony没有即刻退出来，而是抱着Steve温存。Steve趴在他身上，身后黏黏滑滑的，持续痉挛得后穴还在咬着那玩意。

完成交配的人鱼，似乎更加不愿意放开自己的配偶，回复过来的Steve好说歹说才让他放开自己，可眼神还是死盯着他，离开得稍微远点就烦躁不安，使劲浑身解术勾引Steve过来。

后来Steve出去教学员潜水，一离开就一天，晚上回去时，都能看到某条跃出水面，趴在离水池几米远的地板上。一碰到他就死死抱着，将他放回水里，仍然不肯松手。

谁会相信自己家里藏了条人鱼，而且这条人鱼还喜欢没日没夜地操他……

 

END


End file.
